


A snowy day with the M9

by Unmetwriter



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: A bit of rest, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Winter, pure fluff and nothing else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unmetwriter/pseuds/Unmetwriter
Summary: Everyone deserve some rest, even the mighty Nein. They have finally come back to Zadash and its time for some shopping with extra love





	1. Early in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the mistakes I didn't manage to catch, working on chapter three at the moment so more will be coming at some point

They had all gathered there. In the leaky taps dining hall, all of them sitting around a table with a cup of warm ale in front of them and steaming breakfast food on each one of the plates whilst they all slowly came to in an early winter morning. Some seem more alert than others whilst some are close to falling asleep face first on their plates. They had all woken up quite recently and abruptly to Jester almost knocking down their doors by pummelling the wooden surface quite hard, something they should be used to at this point but few people can prepare for anything after such a long travel and with such little rest. The night was slowly creeping in when they had entered Zadash, with snow lightly coating the streets and giving the air a slight sense of magic since it was completely empty everywhere else. The streets were almost empty except for a few guards and some lonesome folk hurrying through the night to get home and the rather colourful party brought a little attention to them as they moved through the city. The evening nip was equally empty and the same went for the small cellar where they went to collect their reward. The gentleman hadn’t been awake to great them personally but they were still issued their reward when they came back since they were expected and there wasn’t much of a life present in the bar. When they had finally reached the leaky tap, they had thrown some gold at the barkeep, taken their keys and thrown themselves in bed and now they were finally awake after some light work on Jesters part. 

Molly and Fjord had woken surprised and still didn’t seem to quite have their wits about them as they sat at the table talking to Caleb and Jester respectively. A small grumble had been heard from their room as Jester knocked and when they didn’t respond properly she slammed her fist against the door, surprising both sleeping individuals on the inside. After a few curses were uttered to the might of Ukutoa, Fjord opened the door with a white linen shirt covering his torso and a pair of black pants on his legs but else he wasn’t wearing anything. His hair was an absolute mess and behind him she saw a room in total chaos with Mollys’ clothes all over the floor and a backpack turned inside out in the corner, clearly looking for something.  
“Good morning Fjord! Oh, you don’t need to put on a shirt for me” Jester dropped her tone with a large dose of flirting sprinkled across it with a huge grin running across her face whilst eyeing the still sleepy face that appeared in the door frame.  
“I find that courtesy is more important than ever in the early morning hours Jester” A smile started to grow on his face and his small tusks lightly shown themselves in the early morning.   
“We did hear you the first time but thank you very much for making sure that we woke up” The heavy accent drew a little longer on her name and she liked how it sounded.  
“Just make out already so that we can be done with it!” A voice appeared from beneath a set of sheets and it seemed to Jester that Molly had also awaked by her pummelling of the door.  
“You’ll have to excuse him, you know his morning temperament can be quite bad, we’ll be down as soon as mister mascara has put on any form a clothing at all” Fjord said with a strained smile and dark green cheeks as he quickly darted back in to the room and shut the thick door behind him and she could hear the muffled arguing from the inside and the noise of pillows being thrown from what she only could assume was Molly. She skipped further down the hallway to find the last room. After just one small knock she heard “We’ll be down soon” From Nott who answered with a small moan from Caleb who were apparently still asleep.   
“I’ll order breakfast soon. Please hurry!” She shouted through the door as she started walking back to her own room to get Beau and Yasha.

Beau had opened an eye early in the morning as Yasha had returned after a short period of leaving and she had welcomed her with a small salute as she slowly woke up. At the end of her bed she saw in a haze Yasha leaning her sword against the bed and sitting down in a meditative stance on the floor. Even she needed to rest sometimes. At times, she envied Yashas skill when it came to meditation and concentration but at the same time she knew that their differences made them work well together and dropped the thought almost immediately. Jester had also awakened with Yashas entry and now she sat up next to Beau in the bed looking down at Yasha in slight wonderment before she jumped out and started to get ready. The sun was just starting to crest the horizon behind the city walls and Jester didn’t like sleeping in when she had chance to spend a day vandalizing religious monuments. As both Beau and Jester started collecting their things after a short but rather violent waking of Beau again they noticed that Yasha stood up again, with bags under her eyes yet seemingly ready to fight nonetheless. Their things were put together in their respective bags and they decided that if ever, today they were going to bring out some fresh clothes was their old ones. After both Jester and Beau had changed they gathered their old clothes and put it in a small bag to get washed at some place in the vicinity. Yasha had at this point waited patiently whilst sharpening her blade and focusing quite hard on it.   
“Like what you see Beau?” Jester said with a smile looking over her bare shoulder at the human who were rummaging through her bag, looking for some new wrappings and pants. Beau gave a slight smirk at the corner of her mouth and simply shook her head after taking a small look over her shoulder. Of course, she didn’t mind looking at Jesters wonderfully curvy body only in her undergarments and stockings but her mind was on other things for the moment. Her pack didn’t seem to contain the clothes she had left in there so she kept searching though it until she finally found it, only being seconds short of getting huperduuk flashbacks. Despite this wasn’t worth nearly as much as her entire coin pouch she still felt like new clothes would be nice today. Jester left at this point to wake the others up and Beau finally managed to get dressed after a bit of frantic searching and relief when she finally found it. She held up the sweater that Marion had given her at Winters Crest when Jester came back from the waking of the rest of the party and saw her holding it.  
“It is a bit chilly out there but how will you show off your rock-hard abs in that?” Jester asked giggling as she grabbed her heavy cloak and pulled it around her should, making small ringing noises as she did and giggled at the small bells that were attached along the edge of the cloak.  
“Sometimes looking sexy isn’t the highest priority” Beau answered and pulled the sweater over her exposed abdomen and small vest. It was very warm but just what was required under her cloak. The thick wool snugged up nicely on her and the cosy warmth reminded her of the bed she had just left behind for a day outside.   
“I think it looks good” A low tone came from Yasha as she looked up from her sword to Beau since she now was fully dressed. Both Jester and Beau jumped as Yasha hadn’t said a word up until that point. Beau froze for a moment after that but finally sputtered:  
“Thanks… for that” With a small pause in between trying to process what to say next. Playing hard infront of Yasha wasn’t hard, playing hard with Yasha was close to imposible for the bumbling disaster that showed her true self every time she talked to Yasha. Jesters giggle put her mind back in the same dimension as her body and she muttered something telling Jester to fuck off and that they should get going. She put on the cloak and walked down along with both of her roommates, following her a bit behind, to meet the other people for breakfast. 

As they all gathered down stairs Fjord had just asked them what they wanted to do for the day. It was just yesterday that they came back from a task the gentleman gave to them a bit back and now their pockets where lined with gold and their interest in new adventures saturated for the moment. Whilst there always was an interest in visiting pomatsoul they all had a few errands to run throughout the city with all of them needing new equipment and supplies for any coming journeys. Jesters paints had started to run low, Beau quarterstaff seemed to be slightly worn, Fjords medipack was completely out and Caleb to no ones surprise had ran out of paper. He had also relaised that maybe he should extend his knowledge within certain topics for future reference then fighting monsters. Fjord had also asked him if he could find any information on Ukotoa so wanted to make a small trip to the local bookstore but also to the Library of the Cobalt Soul, something that was put on the list of doing tomorrow. Yasha and Molly were quite complacent to where they wanted to go but Mollys’ interest in Caleb had made Yasha understand that she was not quite as welcome as she usually is. Molly had also claimed that he needed a bath but as per always being able to compromise he had put it on the list of things to do tomorrow in the group. Yasha had instead opted to head with Beau to the blacksmith to sharpen her blade, something she had claimed, quite flustered, when everyone raised an eyebrow and looked grinning at them both. The romantic interest Beau had in Yasha had lightly faded as of getting to know about Yashas past but the fire had easily flared up again when she realised she and Yasha had an entire day by themselves essentially. Nott had quickly claimed she needed to fill up her medipack as well when she heard that Molly and Caleb where going off together but quite quickly realised that she would disappear after the nearest purse she could when Jester wanted to join her and Fjord as well. As they all continued chattering about yesterday as well as dividing up the gold they slowly finished up their meal and went about their day, each one pairing off in their respective couple, unknowing of what would soon be upon them.


	2. Caleb and Molly heat up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly and Caleb look for books, jewellery and love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All ships are welcome and I as multi shipper will have no fighting about who it should be, all are valid and i might just write a second one of these with different ships just for the fun of it.

Molly strolled along the long streets of Zadash with Caleb at his side and the snow lightly falling around them. While they were all for the moment together, they had started to split off, Molly and Caleb being the first to head down a street that led to the slightly more rundown part of the city. The smell slowly transitioned from the light, crisp smell of snowfall to the more stinky smell of wet snow mixed with bodily fluids that were being thrown out on to the streets by the people that lived in the buildings that were lining the streets. Back at the inn Molly had strolled up to the barkeep and asked him where the weirdest shop was and how he got there,  
the barkeep didn’t even look surprised and Molly wasn’t surprised either that he wasn’t considering who had just walked up. The man smelled of warm ale, either from drinking it or making it and Molly started feeling the need for another one already as the cold air blew in through the door as a patron left, presumably to head to work.   
“Curious ends and odds, it’s a small store on the front with a vase sign hanging over the door down in the lower district, they have anything and everything you didn’t know you needed and a little more. The inside is vast and rather spacious when you enter, I believe its two floors of pure pawn shop” the dragon born said whilst rubbing a mug with a somewhat clean rag at hanging it back on the wall behind the counter. His accent was rather thick and he clearly wasn’t from any city originally but had probably emigrated here recently.   
“That sounds just fantastic, how do we get there?” Molly asks with his head leaning in his palms that are brought up to his chin as his elbows rest against the bar. After a few moments of describing he grabs the party and starts walking out after a few moments of working on Beau to give up her place leaning against Yashas warm bear pelt that Yasha was in the middle of describing how she acquired. Yet after a while they found themselves outside with Molly and Caleb all by themselves on their way down to the worse parts of towns. After passing many quite nice little brick houses they slowly started deteriorating down to simple stone buildings with cement in-between each rock. They none the less continued to follow the bartenders' directions and kept walking, turning right and then left and then right again. All the houses had at this point joined the pattern of stone walls with hay roofs until they turned a street to the left and saw the building they were presumably looking for. Outside stood a few small tables covered in small apple crates of old things and baubles, some metal, most wooden. Mollys’ smile brightened as he saw the shop ahead of Caleb who was looking at a small bar that was on the corner of the street they had just turned down on to and Molly had to drag him along as a measure for him not walking inside and getting stuck by a table. Grabbing on to Calebs thin arm felt like something molly could get used to as he felt the thick goat give as he started to drag him along down the alley.  
“Come on mister Caleb, there’s probably some books on the inside of this one, plus, we can head to the proper bookstore when we are done in here as well.” Caleb interested seemed to peak as he heard the word “Books” and he quickly followed Molly down the road. Molly felt now Caleb up by his side but he decided to not let go quite yet, as an experiment, he told himself knowing quite well that the only hypothesis he wanted to test was whether Caleb like him or not. He let his arm slowly slide inside of Calebs’ arm and let It easily rest there whilst they walked the rest of the way to the store and Caleb didn’t seem to care. He simply walked along with a slightly straighter back than usual and didn’t as much as look at molly, yet Molly could tell that Caleb was fully aware of the arm resting in his. The pair finally made their way into the store that had brightly lit windows and a beautifully welcoming door that seemed to call them both in. Caleb took a step forward and opened the door but to Mollys surprise, he took a step back and held his arm out, giving Molly way with a slight bow, maybe as a courtesy or maybe to cover the burning hot fire that was Calebs face at this moment and Molly guessed it being both. The smell hit them both when Caleb opened the door, it was hard to describe yet so familiar none the less. The warm sensation of steaming wine along with something old that wasn’t covered in dust yet barely used. Mollys mind was blown on so many levels when they entered, the entire place was covered wall to wall with shelves, cases, books, small piles of random things that had absolutely no rhyme or reason to them yet they all were just laying there and Molly simply took in the sight for a second, releasing Caleb who immediately went off to look through the books, already mumbling the incantation for detect magic. Molly, however, took one long look around and headed straight for the counter where an old, smiling woman greeted him. The counter was old and wooden and covered at each end with a small pile of books of different kinds. Her eyes were almost shut, whether due to old age or almost being asleep but she seemed to perk up when he approached. If Caleb were going to use magic to find the things he needed, he was going to have to use his charm and personality to find the things he was looking for.   
“Good day to you!” she crowed out loudly with a huge, quite teeth poor, smile that seemed warm and welcoming all at once.  
“Hello there to you too, you wouldn’t happen to be the owner of this fine establishment?” The coat he dragged behind him seemed as per usual to flow a bit better inside and the shiny jewelry glimmered all over him as he approached the very simply dressed lady. Two stark contrasts meeting each other where they both felt perfectly at home.   
“I do indeed happen to be that owner yes, anything I may help you with?” the smile widened at the kind words and she beamed with kindness.   
“Yes I was actually looking for” Molly paused himself for a moment, thinking about what he really was looking for “something in here”  
“Well if anyone is going to find that something for you it would be me but what is your name, young fella?”   
“Oh, dear lord haven’t I introduced myself? I am Molly, my companion is Caleb and who might you be, fair lady?” Molly leaned against the counter with a big toothy smile that always had one of two effects, getting people interested in him and liking him due to the pure confidence and joy that was beaming off him or they got scared of what he might do to them with those teeth, the woman was certainly in the first category and she seemed to brighten up at Molly huge smile and didn’t seem to mind his inherent strangeness  
“Oh, Molly what a pleasure. Though I might have been fair many years ago these days the fairness has left me but I thank you none the less for the flattery. My name is Hilda. Now, what can I help you find?”

Time had escaped Calebs mind for once, after gathering a small mountain of what seemed to him interesting books he had simply stared reading and put down one book after the other. Slowly burning through one book after the other his mind soaked in the information and sucked it all up like a dry sponge finally coming in contact with water after a long time on the shelf. At some point a pint of warm wine had appeared next to him along with some careful strokes on the head and when he first picked it up to drink he looked at it surprised, not quite knowing how it came in to existence and at first he thought he might have started to hallucinate after all the reading but when he looked around a little he saw Molly and the old woman from the counter, each with a steaming pint in their hands and frumpking slowly following behind them after a long nap at Calebs side. They were walking along the shelves talking about something he couldn’t quite discern but then again, he didn’t properly try since he went back to his books immediately after his eyes got stuck around the tight hips of the lavender tiefling that were hypnotically swaying back and forth. The books sucked him back in and he was lost again until something landed on the next page. Something golden, slightly shiny and when his eyes finally stopped reading he looked at the shiny thing and saw a small, golden, necklace that had curled up on the page in front of him. He lightly poked it with his pinkie and slowly pushed it out so that it showed the entire thing. The chain was in something that was colored gold and at the end there hang a small glass bead, shaped like a drop of water. Caleb looked wondering at it as frumpking came up and planted himself between to the small candle and the book on the table that Caleb was sitting at. Over his shoulder, he suddenly heard a smooth voice whisper “I realized fire probably wasn’t your thing so water might do you a little good” and he jumped. To him the entire place had been completely quite ever since he had gotten his wine and he simply had presumed that Molly had left or done something completely else. He hadn’t heard the noise of Molly talking quite loudly to the shopkeep about the necklace and what he wanted. Of course, hours had passed and Molly didn’t only find the necklace, he had also found quite a lot of jewelry for himself, a small jade bracelet for beau he had bought and a necklace for everyone but the one to Caleb was however slightly special, for very special reasons. Molly sat down next to Caleb holding a small book and two new cups of hot wine.   
“How about another round mister Caleb?” Molly pushed the other tankard towards the man sitting opposite him with a small gleam in his eye. Caleb caught a glimpse of Mollys intentions and took the cup happily from him as he adjusted his seat despite him sitting still for up to two hours already but somehow, he felt slightly more comfortable a bit closer to Molly. He also moved the candle between his tome of ancient beasts and Mollys small love story. With a close… friend and a warm light between them, they both started reading, with no regard for the world around them, nor did they notice the blanket that Hilda threw on them after a while when the temperature started to drop inside the shop a little. 

After quite some time, Caleb looked up again due to the now dwindling candle next to him. He was just about to light one of his globules when he noticed Molly leaning against him, something that had been gradually introduced as the day progressed. Molly had first moved a little closer so that they sat shoulder to shoulder, then moved away a little to then lean in fully by turning his head to the story but then letting it rest on the shoulder of his Zemnian companion. There Caleb found him now snoozing away with his book finished and cup of warm wine empty ahead of him. Frumpking had placed himself on top of Mollys hand and he too was sleeping peacefully realizing that maybe more light wasn’t needed, he simply started poking Molly lightly on the side of the face. He slowly woke up with one eye fluttering a little and then opening up entirely.   
“I wanna wake up on top of you a little more Mr Caleb” Molly mumbled as he finally sat up again, stretching out and enjoying the warmth his companion had provided underneath the big blanket. His tail wrapped around Calebs hips and tugged at him to move closer. Caleb, however, had frozen in place, staring straight down into his book and his eyes kept darting back and forth, unsure of what to do about anything at the moment. Molly seemed interested to put it lightly and he couldn’t claim that he wasn’t but Molly was a lot for someone like him, someone who didn’t think he deserved the love that Molly suddenly was giving to him. He slowly turned his head finally to see a molly rubbing his face and smiling in beneath.   
“Sorry for making you uncomfortable. You want me to tone it down a little?”  
“No, I think you’re just fine mister magical Circus man. Just don’t get to excited and” Calebs voice was abruptly cut off as he met the red eyes of the tiefling. The man in front of him seemed so energetic, quiet, peaceful and constantly full of happiness, so much of everything but at the same time, just right for Caleb. He never finished the sentence as he couldn’t let go of Mollys face and all the energy had to be redirected from talking to refraining the kiss him. Yet no energy in the world would be enough when Mollys hand placed itself on top of Calebs and Molly leaned in, surprised to meet Caleb half way there. Not much had been said but the feelings had shown themselves in their rawest form. Outside the snow was falling and the wondrous winter wonderland that Zadash now had turned in to greeted the new lovers.


	3. Beau and Yasha starts warming up to each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasha and Beau take a stroll and shop a little, they find hides, food and maybe a little love ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this not being as much as the previous but I decided that this fit both of their emotional limits a bit better

The wider road leading to the pentamarket was at this point in the morning starting the get slightly crowded. People were opening their stands, selling their wares, moving things up and down the road in different vehicles, and some, just having a stroll. This is just what Beau and Yasha are doing as they head up the street with the main boulevard with Beau was looking around for a shop or stand that sold animal hides and Yasha for a place that could sharpen her blade. “We are just running a few errands and it’s better to be two then one in this city” was the excuse Yasha had told Molly when he pulled her aside. He was just heading up to talk to a barkeep and pulled her away from the table, waking a sleeping Beau who was leaning against her bear pelt clad shoulder. It was a thick fur that mingled with her grey hair and Beau had almost been knocked unconscious when she rested her head against the shoulder due to such high comfort levels. The light snowfall made Beau shiver and walk slightly closer than necessary to Yasha but she didn’t mind, Beau might be a good bit shorter than her but the heat she emitted was nice in the cold winter morning where the air was surprisingly crisp and cold for the big city. They walked in silence for a bit until Beau came upon a small stand where a bearded, older man was selling animal hides. He was wearing a green cloak and a big bow was standing next to him with a small quiver of arrows showing themselves in between the folds of his clothes. The man smiled at the pair when they approached and immediately started talking to the one of the clearly lacking a skin and showing off his fine wares that he had in stock. Among them were bear skins but also the hide of a wolf, a few rabbits and some sheep.

“The sheep might fit you” Yasha whispered, low enough only for Beau to hear it who quickly snapped around, finding herself face to face with the tall woman who in turn was wearing a small gin on her lips. It was both intended as a small jab at Beau but also the light grey went well with the rest of her outfit, but also with Yasha.

“And wha… hmmm ehh and that smile looks good on you” Beau shot back, flustered again but doing quite a formidable job at keeping up the tough venire and ignoring the now flushing burn that was running up her face. The barbarian had surprised her with both the proximity and her sharp wit. It was unlike her to say much, not that Beau minded the calm, warm voice over her shoulder, but it wasn’t something Beau was used to. Of course, Beau had responded in typical Beau fashion, with surprise and stuttering but also a desperate attempt at flirting.

“I appreciate it, but in all seriousness, it’s the cheapest and would keep you quite warm during the long nights” Yasha said, gaining a little color in her face, her too surprised by the other one and slightly flustered, trying to regain control of the conversation but letting it sit in the air for whoever was next to take it. Beau picked up the sheepskin and ran her hand through it, the soft wool untangled as her fingers brushed through it without a problem and it reminded her of the time she had helped Yasha braid her hair, the softness and surprising warmth made Beau close her eyes and thinking about running her hands through Yashas hair on long dark nights as they both slowly dozed off.

 

Yasha saw Beau close her eyes and at that point, she realized that Beau liked the sheep very much. Running her hand back and forth Beau kept scratching the surface and Yashas mind caught an idea. He took the merchant a few steps back, asked for the price and simply paid him. The cost was poultry and she didn’t have a problem putting out a bit of silver for Beau. She grabbed Beau by the shoulder as the other woman came to it again after a short while of simply enjoying the fur and Yasha put her back in the real world. Without saying a word, she grabbed the fur and wrapped it around the shoulders off Beau who raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth but when the trader didn’t seem to mind and was counting some coins Beau caught the drift and simply smiled a little as she wrapped it closely around her.

“You didn’t need to pay for that” Beau said as they headed off towards the small smithy, looking into the small stands along the way that were lining the market.

“Well, I wanted to” Yasha simply said “I thought you looked cold and didn’t want you to freeze”

“Well I’m happy you’re so considerate” Beau bumped her forehead slightly against the shoulder of Yasha and kept walking along with her.

“That felt strange” Beau stopped and looked down on her hands as if they were covered in the blood of her own badass side who were slowly being murdered by the sweet care and fondness shown by the barbarian.

“It was but I take it as a way to show affection and thank if I’m not horribly mistaken?” She simply looked down and smiled fondly at the woman who now seemed to have started reconsidering her life choices.

“Yeah sure but in a more Jester way, rather than saying thank you you know?” Beaus voice seemed confused and torn between what she should do or how she should see herself but none the less it made Yasha chuckle a bit.

“I liked it” She patted the now woolen shoulder of her companion and started walking along the road. Beau was much nicer when she wasn’t surrounded by friends, she was different from her alone, especially since she had toned down her flirting. Yasha had eventually told the whole party, one or two at the time and they had all kept loving her all the same, unlike what they should in her opinion but she didn’t mind the company. Ever since she told her, Beau had toned down the flirting out of respect she presumed but it would flare up every now and then when she was drunk or flustered enough. Flirting worked as her defense mechanism and Yasha had started to mind it less and less. Beau never meant anything bad by it and Yashas frozen heart had finally started to warm up to the thought of maybe introducing a little more love in her life but she wanted to be careful, especially with Beau. Beau was quite a mess she had concluded and while Yasha didn’t mind it for the moment she didn’t want to throw the thing with Zuella away for a one night stand that would ruin any dynamic they have and quite frankly destroy the party. So, for the time being, Yasha was content with taking it slow and having a little fun. The winter wonderland that was slowly covering Zadash was making it feel like home yet still so different. The colors were bright, the food warm, the companionship nice and friendly with all different people living in harmony and seeming happiness. They slowly approached the smithy and the heat from inside was clearly radiating to the outside with the ground around the open walls being completely barren of the soft snow that had slowly increased in density throughout the day. Yasha ducked her head underneath the door and felt the warmth hitting her, instantly making her open the skin a little and simply let it rest on her shoulders instead of being tightly clasped around them. Beau did something similar but instead just dropped it as she had been holding it quite tightly. The smithy was almost empty except for the lone blacksmith working on an anvil, wearing a dirty shirt under his leather apron and a pair of leather pants underneath that. He looked up as they came in and a happy smile spread across his dwarven face, his big round nose dripping of sweat and the braids in his beard shaking a little as he put down the metal and hammer and walked up to them.

“Welcome to my little smithy, how may I be of service?” The man's thick accent was noticeable but still very understandable. He was from the far north, evident of his tools and tattoos that lined his wrist. They were hammers striking a mountain, something Beau noticed and remembered from those long days in the library with big tomes of dwarven history.

“Well, she wanted her greatsword sharpened and I wondered if you happened to have any quarterstaffs available? Also do you guys have like a smiting community here in Zadash cause I presume you don’t work in smaller jewelry or broches?” Beau asked with her usual nonchalance and “I don’t care” attitude written all over her face. Her entire body said I want straight answers and the dwarf quickly answered. 

“Well, yes, yes and sort of. While I would normally send you to one of my competitors around the city, I have actually just started working in smaller jewelry in my spare time, what little I have, and I have a small collection if you would want to see? I would, of course, give you a discount for a slightly bigger purchase so you would maybe benefit from buying it all from here” He says, his pitch rising slightly when talking about the jewelry as if he’s kind of unsure but willing to for ones give it a shot.

“Well how about you start working on her blade and I can take a look at what you have, broches and quarterstaffs”

“Sure! No problem at all” He chirps up and pulls out a leather roll he has in a small box that’s hidden in a cubby and lays it out on a table. It contains a whole bunch of broches, clips to hold things together and small buckles with a similar purpose. There’s also a few necklaces as well as an armband. They’re all of rather good quality with room for improvement.

    

Whilst Beau is perusing both the clasps and the quarterstaffs Yasha is carefully looking over the sharpening and evening out of her blade. Despite being very possessive of it, she lets go of it and leaves it in very safe hands. Despite being a lot shorter than her and the sword he handles it quite well and manages to improve the general quality of the blade when evening out some bumps and dents that were made in previous battles. As Yasha is standing there, watching him work, Beau calls her over and she comes to look. She reaches Beau and before she can say anything the quick monk hands change the clasp on her cloak from a simple sharp nail made of steel to a broach made of a silver-like material with a greatsword in the middle of a ring of flowers that all seemed to be going gradually from just a sprig to a full bloom over the course of half a circulation. Yasha looked down on it stunned. Silenced with complete disbelief. The emotions slowly swelled in her but without being able to utter a word she almost jumped at Beaus neck with her big arms falling tightly around the smaller woman who froze up in surprise. Yashas grasp tightened and it seemed as if Beau was going to die in the arms of her, which, to be honest, she was completely fine with, but Yasha let go slightly after a while of burring her face in the shoulder of Beau who now laid her arms around the back off Yasha without really reaching around the crouching figure. She felt warm and the wonderful long hair fell in Beaus face but she didn’t mind that much, it smelled of rain and wet leaves which to Beau reminded her of the many long journeys they had all taken together and the many miles traveled. She felt Yasha body jerk a few times but the hug kept going and Beau refused to be the one to let go, whether it was her “winner” attitude or her feelings for Yasha that didn’t let her she couldn’t tell but she wanted it to be the later.

 

When Yasha finally let go, she stood up tall without thinking and hit her head on the beam lightly before crouching down a little again. She wiped away the small streaks of dried tears on her cheek and blinked to get the last out. It wasn’t like her to react like this and she didn’t quite know what got into her but the broach just hit a certain place in her heart where Zuella once had been and she felt a little happier again. The fact that Beau had thought of her when she saw that made her happy, telling Yasha Beau was fully aware of what implications or complications her past might have. She then turned immediately to flustered as she realized what she just had done, cried in front of this smith and Beau of all people. But when she looked around the smith was gone with the sword leaning against a wall, close to brand new and polished. In front of her stood Beau still with a smile on her face, this wasn’t a grin or a shit-eating “I told you so” smirk. This was, gentle, subtle, happy but a little sad at the same time and almost a little pride seeped through that she had managed to find that brogue for Yasha. The redness in her cheeks started to appear and she almost wanted to panic from the situation. But Beau just smiled at her, walked over to a door and opened it to show the smith sitting in there sharpening a knife with a piece of bread next to him.

“How much for the two broaches and the sharpening?” Beau asked as if nothing had happened whilst leaning against the door frame with arms crossed but still cheeks slightly flushed with red.

“Well for you lassie, you can take the broach but the other one will run you about two gold and the sharpening around 5 silver” He points at Yasha when saying lassie and smiles understanding

“Alright, I’ll pay for both” Beau took the coins and handed them to him without Yasha being able to utter a word of protest. She then left him there with his food and she waved to Yasha to come along with her. Yasha grabbed the sword, sheeted it again and closed the bearskin with her new broach. The cold air seemed a little crisper this time around and the snowfall was most definitely heavier as it flew down around them and landed on the dark skin of the monk by her side as she as well closed the pelt she was wearing.

“Where do you want to go next?” Beau asked, looking up into the sky that was slowly being covered in dark clouds. Without them noticing, the sky had darkened and the crowds out on the streets had started do disperse back to their dwellings whilst they were inside the smithy.

“Maybe just get inside, it seems that the clouds might send down a snow storm on us”

“Yeah sure, leaky tap then?” Beau started walking when Yasha shrugged and they started walking back the way they came. Here the snow wasn’t quite as thick on the ground due to the constant foot traffic. The smell of warm food started to fill the air as lunch time was quickly encroaching and the taverns had started cooking meals for the expected patrons that would soon enter. The leaky tap was no different and when they approached they saw a few other groups walking inside and once they entered they saw that the room was slowly filling up with customers. Beau hurried over to their resident spot in the corner where no one else was currently situated and sat down, asking Yasha quickly before she left to get food and beer.

 

After a short while of Beau getting the pelt of her and inspecting her new broach she saw Yasha approach with two tankards and two big plates of steaming hot food. It was nothing spectacular but they ate it all together, in silence and with a quiet understanding between them that something special was afoot. After dinner, they sat there, nursing their drinks, starring awkwardly into the table, considering who should say something. Yasha didn’t mind it quite as much as Beau did, she was used to be silent around other people but this time it felt slightly different. Even if she wanted to say something, she couldn’t figure out quite what that was. “I like you” “we should just be friends” “Let’s take it slow” “The wheatear huh?” All seemingly viable options to start off with but she didn’t quite get time to decide before Beau opened her mouth, about to say something.

“So, what is this?” Beau tried not looking up at Yasha, instead glaring down into her tankard whilst slowly turning it, letting the little beer at the bottom flow along.

“Well, we don’t know, do we?” Yasha mumbles, both their voices hushed, quiet, barely audible since feelings are nothing either one wants to talk about.

“Kind of why I asked” Beau shrugs, putting down the tankard again breathing a deep sigh.

“Well, I like you” Yasha looks away when she says that, the words falling like concrete on to the space between them and they hang heavily in the air, unsure of where to go at this point.

“Well, I like you too, happy that we can establish that” Beau felt her leg flex as it was about to grab control of the situation and leg it out the door but she decided that it was now or never, sometimes you can’t run, punch or fuck your way out of problems. Sometimes, it’s not worth it.

“What should we do?” Time slowed as the words were uttered and Beaus mind reached the height of its speed, she was unable to properly deal or repress the emotions that was flowing up in her at this moment and all she wanted to do was punch, hit, hug and cry, all at once but after taking a deep breath and letting the confusion settle a bit in her mind like gold inside of a mould before she took it out.

“Take it slow always seems like the clear option. Especially with you”

“Thanks, I don’t think I could rush anything at this point” Yasha gazes at Beau who somehow does precisely the same thing at the same time. Their eyes lock, they look firmly at each other, they both tell the other, “I know, this is going to be hard, but we’ll do it, I hope”. Beau places her hand on Yashas which is laying on the small bench room between them and she leans her head forward aiming for the big shoulder but gets greeted by Yashas forehead who now rests hers against Beaus as they both take a deep breath, breathing the same oxygen, knowing, loving and having each other once and for all. Nothing will be easy, but they’ll manage, they know that.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for weird formatting here in comparison to the others, its weird when you copy from word in to here

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive critiscm is always welcome, just be kind! <3


End file.
